


The Time Traveler's Ruff Boi

by Calcu22



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: Spontaneous time travel is bad enough, but she don’t even stayed in the same planar system. At least with Magnus around she doesn’t feel weird or lonely anymore.





	1. Two Suns

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea over the weekend, and now I have a 27 chapter story planed out. I didn't even like the time travler's wife that much, but the idea of Julia traveling back to points in magnus's life was just too good.

Julia was beyond bored.

The teacher was just going on and on about stuff that her papa has already taught her. And to make matters worse Julia wasn’t even allowed to talk to her friends! Her papa made school sound like it would be lots of fun, but so far the best part was when they got to go play in the yard.

Looking out to the window Julia could see the edge of Raven’s Roost, where it looks like they are above the clouds. Julia love it, but sometimes she also want to go on an adventure. Fight a tyrant, befriend a dragon, or find a lost tome. 

Papa has mentioned that Mama was an adventure. A Sorceress who keep visiting because she would always break her sword. Then they did gross adult thing and Julia was born. But her mama got sick a few years ago. Julia doesn’t remember her that well, but she does have horns like the pretty lady in the painting that papa has in his room. 

Julia still thinks that going on an adventure would be ten times better then whatever the teacher was talking about.

Only when Julia looked back she realized she wasn’t in the classroom anymore. 

She stood up and was she wasn’t even sitting on a chair but a rock in the middle of a garden. It was a nice little garden with a bunch of yummy looking vegetables and fruit... but Julia doesn’t know where she is. She doesn’t know ANYONE who has a garden in their yard. The Maxsons have a bunch of potted plants along their stairs, but that isn’t a garden.

Julia walked to the street and looked at all the houses that looked different. They were taller, and wider, and Julia keep looking up until she had to squint because the sky was so bright.

“I said I was sorry!” A voice called out, and Julia had just enough time to look away from the too bright sky to have someone run into her.

They both fell to the ground and Julia felt tears threatening to fall not from the pain, but because she didn’t know where she was.

“Sorry! I wan’t trying to knock you over... I don’t think we’ve meet? I’m Magnus! Magnus Burnsides!” The kid said as he (? Magnus sounded like a boys name) grabbed her hand and helped Julia back on her feet.

Julia rubbed the unshed tears from her eyes before getting a good look at the kid. Magnus was a human around her age, though he was a little shorter. He had redish brown hair and from the grin he was sporting Julia could see the missing front tooth.

“Not fair! My tooth has been wiggling for weeks now!” Julia announced as she opened her mouth to show the boy.

“Wow you got sharp teeth!”

Julia closed her mouth since she remembered her papa mentioning that stuff like that can scare humanoid who don’t have teeth like theirs, but when she looked at Magnus it was like there was stars in his eyes.

“That is so cool!” Magnus continued and Julia smiled.

“Yeah! Papa said when I get my adult teeth they’ll get even bigger!”

“Really?!”

“Magnus! There you are!” The voice from before called, and this time Julia could see a teenager running up behind Magnus looking a little red in the checks.

Magnus also looked back and yelped when he saw the other human before hiding behind Julia.

“Listen cuz, it was an accident O-kay? You know what that means right?” The teen said, looking past Julia.

“I know what acci-dent means!” Magnus huffed but still didn’t move from behind Julia.

“Arg, fine. How about I buy you and your little friend some ice cream, but you’ll have to keep quiet around auntie May. Does that sound good?”

Julia looked back to Magnus who looked like he was in deep concentration.

“Hmmm, OK!” Magnus grabbed Julia’s hand again and he moved next to her instead of behind.

“This is my cousin Hadley!” Magnus introduced as the teen gave a half wave.

“I’m Julia Waxmen.” She introduced, happy that there is an adult that she could ask for help now.

“Nice to meet you kid, how come on. I wasn’t lying when I said I have work to do today.” Hadley said before leading the way.

Julia looked around, still holding on to Magnus hand, but didn’t recognize anything. It was like she was in a whole nother city. There was people walking around, but in the street Julia spotted a few weird looking carts that almost looked like the battlewagons she has heard Papa talk about. But the people were using them as carts, not for racing.

“What is that?” Julia pointed to the battlewagons that stopped for them as they crossed the street with magically changing signs.

“What’s what? The Car?” Hadley asked, but didn’t bother looking at what Julia pointed at.

“Yeah the Cart.”

“Is your family from the country? Cars have been around for a decade now.”

“I’m from Raven’s Roost?” Julia said a little uncertainty since she wasn’t quite sure what was in the country besides farms.

“You have Ravens!” Magnus asked, cutting off Hadley.

“No, it’s just called that because it’s high so it’s like a birds nest, but for people. I was there not to long ago...”

“You mean you teleported? How the hell did a kid like you manage that!?” Hadley stopped walked and Julia froze.

Is that what happened?

“Bad Word! Bad Word!”

“Ah sh-shot. Sorry. I’ll buy you two lunch as well? And I guess figure how to get you back home Julia. Do you have sorcerer blood? ‘Cause i’ve heard about wild magic letting you do spells way above your skill level, but you must have teleported far since I have never heard about Raven’s Roost before.” 

“My Mama was one I think.”

“What’s a sorcerer? Can they do magic? Annabell is a Wizard and she can do magic stuff!” Mangus announced, jumping up and down with Julia’s arm.

“Yes Magnus. A Sorcerer is a type of magic user. Now tell me what ice cream you two want and stay here while I go get it.” Hadley told them and Julia noticed they were now in front of a cart with a long line of people.

“Bubblegum!”

“Chocolate swirl?”

“Got it. And don’t go anywhere.” Hadley reminded them before leaving.

Magnus flopped dramatically on the ground after letting go of Julia’s hand.

“We should do cloud watching! That one looks like... A Dog!” Magnus said after being silent for one whole second.

Julia looked up again at the sky, squinting but not as much as before. It was a little cloudy, and while Julia wanted to see the Dog cloud, she found her attention on something else.

“The sky is red!”

“Yeah! And the clouds are white!” Magnus said, obviously not getting what was wrong.

Or maybe red skies are normal here. Julia wondered as she looked back up. 

She has read stories of adventures that end up going to other planes, where everything is different. Julia wasn’t sure what teleporting was, but maybe that’s what happened? But there was, like, lots of planes. How was Julia going to go back to her Papa when she didn’t even know where she was?

Okay. So Julia know there is a fire plane, and red is like fire, so maybe that was were she is? But it isn’t that hot, and Julia knows how hot fire is from the forge. When Hadley gets back Julia could ask if there was a red plane or even if...

“Julia!”

Julia snapped her head away from the sky to see her Papa running up and scooping her into a hug.

“Where were you? I’ve been looking everywhere when I was told you disappeared from school. Are you hurt? Is everything okay?” Papa asked and Julia hugged his neck.

“I’m alright, I just had an adventure!” Julia said with a smile, even though tears were starting to fall because she was so happy to see her papa.

And looking up, Julia saw that the sky was blue. With only one sun.


	2. Red Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia age 7; Magnus cycle 14

None of the adults could figure out what happened.

Julia thought it was pretty simple. She went to a world that had two suns and made a few friends. Still, Julia stopped bring it up when she noticed how upset it made Papa. Julia went back to school, and even after visiting a few healers and an apothecary they couldn’t figure out what happened. The apothecary even mentions about Julia not haven’t enough magic to be a sorcerer like her mom, which was fine since Julia want to use the swords that papa makes. 

However, it’s been over a year now and Julia was missing the friendly boy. Not to mention that the ice cream was really good. Julia hasn’t seen anywhere that sells ‘bubblegum’ ice cream and Julia now knows that no one lives on the fire plane. She made sure to ask her boring teacher that not long after she comes back.

Now it’s summer and Julia was out of school. Unfortunately her friends Alice and Sammy were visiting their grandparents in Neverwinter and wouldn’t be back for a long long long long time.

“PAPA, I’M BOOOORE!” Julia complained as she let her head fall onto the table with a thump.

Over in the workshop part of the house, Julia heard the hammering stop for a moment.

“Why don’t you go outside dear? You should have a few hours before it starts to thunder.”

With a humph, Julia slipped out of the chair and shoved her shoes on. The hot summer air greeted her as soon as the back door was opened, and Julia looked over the empty street.

“It’s too hot!”

“Then why don’t you work on your summer reading?”

Julia quickly closed the door, hoping that her papa will just think she didn’t hear him.

She moved from shady spot to shady spot until she got to the big old tree that had roots that were trying to lift up the fence. It was a good tree for climbing, and today Julia decided she was going to reach the top of it.

With a running start, Julia jumped high enough to grab on top the lowest branch and used her feet to climb up. She sat there for a moment before looking up and reaching for the next branch. Then the next one. Soon she was higher then she has ever been before, and Julia could see the top of her house!

“Today’s the day!” Julia declared as she led to her left to grab onto her next target.

Only there was a loud crack, and suddenly Julia was falling.

She didn’t even have time to yell, and instead closed her eyes as tightly as she could as she braced for impact. Only, that impact came much sooner then what Julia expected, and she soon realized she was being held in some strong arms.

Assuming right away that it was her papa, Julia buried her face into the crook of his neck all without opening her eyes.

“Jules?” 

Julia froze as she realized that was not her father’s deep voice. Opening her eyes and leaning back, Julia was greeting by the sight of a stranger with reddish brown hair and sideburns that ended up in a thin beard. So Julia did the only thing a little girl can do while being held by a strange adult.

She punched them right in the nose.

“Agh!” The adult yelled and Julia was dropped.

She got to her feet and turned to run back into the house, only to notice that she wasn’t in her backyard anymore, but in the middle of a dense forest with purple trees.

“Jules? It’s me Magnus? Are you okay?”

“What? You can’t be Magnus. You’re all old!” Julia yelled as she stared down the weird adult.

His nose was bleeding, and yet there was still a smile there. 

“Um, I grew up? But man is it good to see you Jules! It’s been years since I last saw you and... look how tiny you are!” It looked like the man wanted to pick her up again, but he stayed back.

“I’m not tiny. You’re just big.” Julia said before she remembered she was spouse to be mad at this adult for pretending to be her friend.

“Ha, yeah, I get that a lot. But I really am Magnus Burnsides. The one and only.” The man said with that stupid looking smile of his.

Only... they might look a little similar. Like the hair color. And humaness. But there was no way he could grow up this fast in a year.

Unless...

“Were you cursed or something?”

“Huh? Why would you think that Jules? You’re acting like this is your first time time traveling!” Magnus said with a laugh, before it slowly diddled off and he bent down to Julia’s level.

“Though... you are pretty young... how old are you right now?”

“How old are you?” Julia asked right back with her hands on her hips.

“That’s a little hard to answer... 22 and 36?”

“What? But last year you were my age! I knew you weren’t really Magnus! And why do you get two ages? That’s not fair.”

“Oh, this is one of your first time! ...maybe I should explain this back at the camp-”

“Camp? Are you on an adventure?!” Julia exclaimed, now noticing that this ‘Magnus’ has a shield and axe on his back.

“Yeah! We’re trying to find this... light-thing and once we do we can save this whole planer system.” Magnus said as he held a hand for Julia to take, which she did if only because the trees were starting to creep her out.

“Really?! That is so cool!”

“It is pretty cool isn’t it,” Magnus said with that smile of his, and Julia guesses it does kinda look that that smile that kid who was missing a tooth made.

Julia already figured out she was teleporting to other planets. Why not to the future as well?

“Have you ever fought a dragon? Or a werewolf... OR even a werebear!”

“I haven’t fought a werebear yet, but I did get some very good training by a bear that was the biggest bear I’ve ever seen. Which is why he was called the power bear.”

“Wow,” Julia had stars in her eyes at the thought of meeting something called a power bear.

“Hey guys! Look who I found!” Magnus called out once they reached a small clearing. 

There was a gnome and a really pretty elf who looked to be setting up camp. The gnome had a bright red jacket - the same style that fake Magnus was wearing- while the elf had a trench coat looking jacket that was the same shade of red. They didn’t seem too surprised to see them at first, until they made eye contact with Julia that is. 

“Holy shit, Magnus kidnaped a baby.” The elf said, and Julia took her hand away from not-Magnus so she could cross her arms

“I’m not a baby, I’m 8.”

“What happened to your nose Burnsides?” The gnome said, and Julia was willing to bet her breakfast that he was the leader of their group.

It was just something about his tone of voice. It was very leadery. 

“Heh, I scared Julia,” Magnus said as he rubbed the back of his neck while the elf looked even more excited.

“Holy shit! Baby Julia beat you up! I knew you were freak’n awesome!”

Even though she was called a baby again, Julia found herself smiling at the praise. 

“Papa says I’m a fighter.”

“Hell yeah you are!” And the elf held out a hand which Julia wasted no time in high-fiving. 

“How long will you be staying with us this time Waxman? We have only started scouting this area and have no idea what dangers this forest may hide.”

“Umm...”

“This is only the second time you’ve met me right?” Magnus asked before Julia could come up with something, and gave him a nod.

She still wasn’t sure what was going on, but at least these adults were nice and seem like they want to help.

Magnus gave her another smile before pulling the bag off his back and started rummaging through it. 

“Only the second time? That means this is your first time meeting Cap’nport and me right?” the pretty elf said, and Julia gave another nod.

“Well then, I’m Lup Tacco from Tosun V. Part of the astroengineer and evocation departments at IPRE and one of the best chefs you will ever meet,” Lup said before bending down and whispering in her ear. “The other is my brother, but you’ll meet him later.”

“Oh, um, Nice to meet you Lup... and Cap’nport?” Julia said, which caused Lup to laugh while ‘Cap’nport’ looked like he wanted to facepalm.

“It’s Davenport.”

“Oh! Sorry-”

“FOUND IT!” Magnus interrupted, pulling out a glittery pink diary that looked a little beaten up.

“Let’s see... you were 7 when we first meet... and how long was that for you?” Magnus said as he looked through the diary.

“A year? And a few months?”

“Okay, so older you mentioned that it takes a year for the magic to build up, and last time you were with me for around 20 mins so...” Magnus looked to Lup and Julia looked at her as well, thinking she might know what Magnus is talking about.

“Probably be around the same time. You haven’t learned any spell or started meditating right?” Lup asked and Julia shook her head, still a little confused about what they were talking about.

She knew they were talking about her teleporting, and yet it just felt like she was missing something. Julia looked at the diary that looked too small for Magnus’ hands, and leaned over to see if she could read any of it. Maybe it would tell her what they were talking about so it doesn’t seem like she doesn’t know...

“Whoops, sorry Jules. No lookes. Can’t have you spoiling your future like that.” Magnus said with another grin as he closed the diary and hid it back in his bag.

“That’s fine. I didn’t want to read it anyways.” Julia totally didn’t lie as she crossed her arms and sat down.

“Of course you didn’t,” Magnus said with a half-laugh, patting the top of her head like she was a dog.

Julia pouted even more, which in turn cause Magnus to smile like he just ate ten cookies without anyone knowing about it.

“Burnsides, were you able to secure the perimeter before Waxmen showed up?” Davenport asked.

“Uh, maybe?”

Davenport sighed before pointing to the purple trees, “Go check again and see if there are any signs funna. Waxmen can stay here.”

“Aww, but Caaaptain!”

“Burnsides, do it now. Please.”

“Yeah don’t worry big guy, I got your girl,” Lup said as she joined Julia on the ground.

Magnus’ face turn bright red before he gave a nervous laugh and turned around, “Well okay, see you later Jules.”

“Bye,” Julia said with a wave before the human was gone.

“So Julia, got any dirt on Maggie?” Lup asked the moment Magnus was out of sight.

“Dirt? I think he has enough dirt on his face.” Julia said while making a face, though it wasn’t like her clothes were very clean either. 

“Pff, you are right about that,” Lup said as she snapped her fingers, and suddenly the pile of logs was on fire. 

“WOO! Howya do that?”

“Mmmagic,” Lup said with a grin and, yeah, that was a stupid question to ask.

“I know that! But you didn’t use a wand or anything!”

“That’s cause it was a cantrip babe.”

Julia still felt like pouting, but then Magnus came stomping back.

“Jules! You’re still here!” He said before tossing the pile of wood he was caring and plopping down on the other side of Julia.

He... kinda reminded Julia of a puppy. 

Julia loves puppies, but papa is allergic to them.

“Yep,” Lup said, making the p really pop. “We were just having some girl talk.”

There was a snort, but when she looked it was only Davenport who was studying a bunch of maps so it couldn’t have been from him.

“What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” Julia said at the same time as Lup, though Lup made it sound like she was hiding something.

“Ah, come on.” Magnus pleaded and looked right at Julia.

“Lup wanted some dirt on you.” 

“Gasp Julia! I trusted you!” Lup said in mock surprise, even putting her hands to her mouth, though Julia didn’t think you were spouse to say gasp when doing that. 

“Jokes on you Lup, you already know all of my dirt!” Magnus said with a proud look on his face that Julia couldn’t help but start laughing at.

“Yeah, not sure that is something to be proud of Maggie.” Lup sounded like she was moments away from laughing as well.

“Why not? You’re my friend too.” Julia heard Magnus say, but when she got control of her giggles, she wasn’t at the camp anymore.

She was down the street from her house, next to the textile shop with the old lady who always gives her the hard candy. 

Julia suddenly felt very lonely, even as she made her way home with the sun setting behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at romance, which is bad since this is going to be a romance story. So if you have any cute date/moments to suggest please give me a comment.


End file.
